Sacrifice of Love
by Lady Spartans99
Summary: Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika kekasihnya -Sasuke- meminta tanda bukti nyata pengorbanan cintanya dengan meminta keperawanannya? Berawal ini pula menjadi akhir yang manis. judul sama cerita nggak sama, maybe (- -")


Hallo Minna-san, saya kembali membawa cerita baru buat kalian. Yang pastinya jauh dari kata SEMPURNA. ^^

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sacrifice of Love is mine

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

DLDR

Summary:

Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika kekasihnya -Sasuke- meminta tanda bukti nyata pengorbanan cintanya dengan meminta keperawanannya? Berawal ini pula menjadi akhir yang manis.

Universitas Internasional Konoha merupakan kampus terfavorit dan ternama di Konoha bukan hanya karena fasilitasnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat memadai tetapi kampus menjamin masa depan mahasiswa/mahasiswinya contohnya seperti fakultas kedokteran, tak sedikit setelah lulus dari fakultas ini akan bekerja di rumah sakit ternama didalam negeri maupun di luar negeri seperti di Korea, Amerika, Inggris dan negara lainnya. Tentunya jika mahasiswanya otaknya memadai juga. Banyak juga yang kuliah ditempat ini hanya untuk mendapat gelar _'Mahasiswa Universitas Konoha'._ Karena bagaimanapun Universitas ini sebagian besar Mahasiswanya tergolong kaya.

Pagi ini Kampus sangat ramai entah untuk kuliah atau untuk tempat Nongkrong saja. Disebuah fakultas tepatnya di fakultas kedokteran terdapat 5 gadis yang bersantai ditaman fakultasnya. Saya perkenalkan satu persatu para gadis ini.

Sakura Haruno

Gadis berambut Pink dan panjang ini memiliki mata emerald yang jernih, suka tersenyum, dan tentunya pintar dalam ilmu kedokteran.

Ino Yamanaka

Gadis cerewet menurut temannya memiliki rambut blonde panjang dan bermata aquamarine. Gadis _like barbie ini_ menomor satukan yang namanya fashion.

Hinata Hyuuga

Gadis paling kalem dan terlalu malu-malu, muka yang gampang memerah jika bertemu orang yang ia sukai atau cintai.

Sabaku Temari

Gadis half feminime dan half tomboy, paling anti mendengar celoteh nona Ino. Tidak suka fashion tetapi terlihat stylist.

Tenten

Gadis bar-bar yang tidak segan-segan memukul, membantai, menghabisi, membunuh orang-orang yang menggoda dirinya dan temannya tetapi hanya satu orang yang dapat menaklukannya.

Tapi satu hal kesamaan mereka ber-5. Mereka termasuk jajaran anak cantik, modis dan memiliki harta yang wow bukan hanya itu ke 5 gadis ini paling diincar oleh para mahasiswa, tapi sayang mereka harus gigit jari kalau mengetahui mereka semua memilliki kekasih yang nggak kalah wow-nya. Siapa pun yang tahu enggan untuk bersaing. Merasa tahu diri, mungkin?

"hei, rasanya bosan sekali kalau kita hanya diam begini. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu" Ino menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja gazebo. Mereka duduk melingkar.

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ugh... Sasuke-kun juga masih belum selesai kuliahnya" kini giliran Sakura yang merebahkan kepalanya. Teman-temannya yang melihat menunjukan ekspresi kasihan.

"hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kalian juga sama kasihannya denganku." lanjut Sakura.

"iya kita sama-sama kasihan" ucap Temari

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tenten mulai malas.

"ba-bagaimana kalau kita sh-shopping saja?" suara Hinata menginterupsi semuanya.

Ide Hinata disambut baik dan semangat oleh Ino "Setuju!"

"tidak" ucap Tenten dan Temari bersamaan

"kenapa? Shopping itu cukup untuk mengghilangkan rasa bosan, kalian saja yang nggak gaul " Ino tidak terima.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya malas "Nona ingat 2 hari yang lalu kau mengeluarkan budget hampir 2 juta ryo hanya untuk kebutuhan yang tidak terlalu penting"

Ino hanya nyegir "Tapi Sakura-" kalimat Ino terpotong karena seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Hai Kalian semua" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah dan beriris rubby. Karin.

"Karin,,, lama tidak bertemu!" ucap Sakura berdiri dan memeluk Karin.

"h-hai Karin-san" Hinata mengikuti Sakura, memeluk Karin.

"apakah hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang menyambutku?" mata Karin tertuju pada Ino, Temari dan TenTen.

"Ayolah kalian ini saja berlebihan, Karin hanya pergi liburan 1 bulan. Apanya yang lama tidak bertemu?" Cibir Tenten. Ino dan Temari hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Tenten. Sedangkan Sakura menatap tajam Tenten.

"hahhh... Tenten kau tidak berubah, dasar!" Karin geleng-geleng kepala. Maklum.

"berubah jadi Power Ranger maksudmu?" tenten membalas dengan nada sinis namun bercanda. Karin hanya memutar matanya "yeah... Kalau benar terjadi aku kira Neji tidak akan berani padamu, mengingat dirimu lebih kuat dari power rager walaupun belum berubah"

Tenten mendelik tajam pada Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang menahan tawa. "berarti itu menandakan aku cewek yang kuat." Tenten menyeringai.

"ada saatnya kau menutupi kekuatanmu itu dan tunjukan sisi manismu Tenten. Kurasa Neji mengharapkan itu juga." ujar Sakura menimpali kata Karin sebelumnya.

"owh ya dimana para cowok-cowok kalian itu? Tumben tidak terlihat?"

"Sasuke-kun belum keluar dari kampusnya"

"Na-naruto-kun juga"

"Shikamaru juga"

"Sai-kun juga"

"Neji juga"

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat teman-temannya mengabsen kekasih dengan muka 'ingin mati' saja. Tentu saja mereka memasang tampang begitu, bagaimana tidak? Hampir 4jam menunggu dan hampir mati karena bosan.

"Sabarlah, mereka sebentar lagi datang" hibur Karin. Yang hanya di sambut anggukan.

"bagaimana liburan ke luar negerimu bersama Suigetsu?" Ino bertanya antusias..

"hmm... Tidak terlalu buruk." karin menggidikkan bahunya.

"eh,,,kalian, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, agak serius sih,,," lanjut Karin dengan muka serius.

Mereka ber-5 mencari posisi duduk yang menurutnya nyaman menandakan kalau mereka tertarik dengan pembicaraan Karin.

"apa... Apa?" jawab Ino tidak sabaran.

"sejauh mana hubungan kalian berpacaran saat ini?" tanya Karin melihat para gadis manis didepannya.

"ya seperti itu, umum saja hubunganku dengan Sai-kun"semua menjawab dengan anggukan tanda setuju.

"apakah berciuman tidak pernah?" Karin memicingkan mata. Ke-5 gadis itu memerah wajahnya. Walau tenten dan temari menutupinya dengan memalingkan muka.

"ka-kalau ciuman, setiap bertemu Sasuke-kun selalu memintanya." Sakura menahan dirinya agar tidak tambah memerah karena malu.

"i-itu sudah biasa kalau bersama S-sai-kun" Ino pun sama memerahnya.

"Neji dia memintanya tapi tidak pernah ku kabulkan, jadi dia memaksa dan... Terjadilah"

"Shikamaru juga kalau sudah mengeluarkan seringainya dia ingin macam-macam padaku"

"..."

Semua heran melihat Hinata tak kunjung menjawab. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah sempurna. Semua hanya menghela nafas. Maklum.

"hanya sebatas itu?" Karin seperti polisi yang mengintograsi pelaku pencurian.

Semua mengangguk. "ckck... Ku kira kalian sudah 'melakukannya'. Ternyata belum ya?"

Tahu apa yang dimaksud mereka hanya menggeleng -lagi-

"Memangnya kau sudah Karin" tanya Temari

"he'em" jawab Karin dengan mengangguk

"APA?" serentak mereka shock.

"sssttt... Jangan teriak-teriak " Karin memberi peringatan.

"bagaimana bisa? Ba-bagaimana rasanya" tanya Sakura.

"hei itu rahasia pribadi, kalau mau tahu coba saja sendiri" Karin menyeringai.

"lagian bagaimana kalau pacar kalian minta keseriusan dengan keperawanan yang kalian miliki?" Karin semakin menyeringai lebar.

"du-dulu Naruto-kun nyaris me-melakukannya, ta-tapi aku menolaknya." akhirnya nona hyuuga ini bercara.

Semua yang ada ditempat hanya melongo dan kaget. Termasuk Karin.

"Kalau Naruto itu memang mesumnya tidak tertolong mangkanya wajar saja" ucap Karin yang merupakan Saudara Naruto karena memiliki marga yang sama 'Uzumaki'

"jadi, hati-hatilah kalian para nona-nona, kalau Harimau keluar dari kandangnya mereka sulit dikendalikan" Karin semakin menakut-nakuti sekaligus ingin tertawa melihat wajah temannya yang ketakutan.

Siang yang terik begini terdapat sepasang kekasih yang bersantai dikamar tidur. Si cewek terlihat badmood sejak dijemput oleh kekasih yang menurutnya menyebalkan namun sialnya tampan.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa tadi lama sekali menjemputku?" tanya Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang gemas mencium sekilas bibir Sakura.

"hn, tadi aku menunggu dobe."

"benarkah? Kau tidak menunggu selingkuhanmu kan?" Sakura tetap bersindekap. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis namun sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya, sekilas ia menyeringai 'aku ingin melihat wajah cemburumu nona'.

"hn, aku memang menunggu Tayuya, dia satu kelompok tugas denganku" ujar Sasuke.

Bertambah buruklah mood Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat tidurnya, merebahkan dirinya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tanpa merespon percakapan Sasuke. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke merasa bersalah dia beranjak menuju tempat Sakura ikut merebahkan dirinya lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hei, bangunlah, aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke memeluk semakin erat karena Sakura tak kunjung merespon.

"lepaskan Sasuke, pulanglah mungkin Kekasih lainmu menunggumu disana" Sakura berkata pedas dan mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum "tidak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau bilang cemburu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan badannya. "aku tidak cemburu tuan dan lepaskan aku." desis Sakura.

"baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf Saki-hime" Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan menatap intens.

Merasa risih dilihat seintens itu Sakura menyerah "permintaan maaf diterima, lain kali jangan pernah menggodaku lagi seperti itu. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti tapi tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyambar bibir Sakura lalu melumatnya lembut, Sakura ingin memberontak namun sia-sia karena Sasuke memegang kuat pinggangnya akhirnya Sakura pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Dirasanya ciuman semakin panas "hmmpp...le-lepash Sasukehh" tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sakura mengobrak-abrik segala isinya. Karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis Sasuke melepas Pagutannya. Sakura terlihat terengah-engah.

"ugh..sasukeh-kun kau keterlaluan" Sakura mendelik tajam. Sasuke menggidikan bahu dan bangun dari rebahannya menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala tempat tidur.

"hei Sakura?" Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memainkan tangannya.

"hmm.." jawab Sakura singkat, entah ada apa ditangan Sasuke sehingga masih tetap memainkannya.

"kau...mencintaiku?" seketika Sakura berhenti memainkan tangan Sasuke.

Sakura ikut bangun dari rebahannya dan duduk didepan Sasuke lebih tepatnya dipangkuan Sasuke. " hmm...tentu saja. Sangat." Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangkat tangan Sasuke lalu menciumnya.

"benarkah?" Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sangat mencintainya.

"iya, kamu meragukanku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya.

"mungkin" ucap Sasuke datar.

"ya Tuhan Sasuke-kun kita sudah berpacaran 4 tahun, kau masih meragukanku? Apa-apaan kau-" kalimat Sakura yang terdengar emosi disela oleh Sasuke.

"aku ingin bukti"

"bukti?" Sakura membeo tidak mengerti. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"seperti?"

Sasuke menyeringai karena jawaban Sakura yang polos, "melakukan hal dewasa mungkin."

"a-apa?" wajah Sakura memerah ia langsung turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"kenapa? Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau bisa 'melakukan' denganku" Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Semakin memerahlah wajah Sakura.

"aku bisa saja melakukannya dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi aku takut kalau Sa-sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku setelah itu." Sakura tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"lagipula aku juga memiliki prinsip aku tidak akan 'melakukannya' kalau bukan bersama suamiku" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum miring "jadi kau menganggap aku mencintaimu karena aku ingin menidurimu, hn?"

Sakura terdiam "Aku hanya ingin bukti,Sakura"

"apakah tidak ada cara lain?" Sakura berkata penuh harap namun Sasuke menggeleng.

"baiklah, aku hargai prinsipmu, jika memang aku mau menjadi suamimu kau melakukannya sekarang?" Sasuke menatap datar.

"kau...kau melamarku?" Sakura kaget.

Sasuke memutar matanya "aku bilang jika nona. Sepertinya kau salahpaham." Sakura menunduk kecewa.

"tatap aku" perintah Sasuke namun Sakura tidak mengubrisnya.

"aku katakan sekali lagi Sakura, tatap aku" Sakura menatap mata tajam Sasuke.

"apa?"

"kenapa wajahmu kecewa begitu? kenapa kau kecewa aku tidak melamarmu? Bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku?" Sasuke berkata tajam.

Muka Sakura terlihat mengeras. Cukup sudah, kesabaran Sakura sudah habis. "demi tuhan Sasuke, aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kamu tahu! Ada apa denganmu? Kau bukan seperti Sasuke yang kukenal!" Sasuke melihat riak-riak air mata Sakura.

"memangnya Sasuke yang kau kenal seperti apa?" Sasuke berkata sinis

"Sasuke yang kukenal jauh LEBIH baik, dia tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang aneh- aneh, dia selalu menghargaiku. Kamu kenapa Sasuke-kun? KAMU KEN-hmmpptt" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena bibirnya ditawan oleh Sasuke dan melumatnya ganas. Sakura menangis ditengah ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengakhirinya lalu menatap Sakura dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"aku mencintai sama besarnya seperti kau mencintaiku mungkin lebih, hanya kau yang mau menerima semua kekuranganku. Mungkin Tuhan memang menciptakanmu untukku. Aku juga menerimamu apa adanya. So, you will marry me and will be mother of my son's Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura merasa melambung ke Surga seorang uchiha melamar dirinya dengan romantis.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, sedikit perasaanya takut jika lamarannya ditolak.

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis bahagia dipundak Sasuke.. "ya, aku mau Sasuke-kun."

Senyum tipis tecetak di Uchiha bungsu ini, Sasuke membelai rambut panjang milik kekasihnya ini. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah gembira. " i very love you Sasuke-kun"

"love you more too, hime" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari dan mencium tangan tersebut.

"jadi, kau melakukannya denganku, Nyonya Uchiha?" Sakura memutar matanya malas 'mulai lagi', sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"maaf tuan Sasuke, kau masih calon dan aku masih bukan Nyonya Uchiha" Sakura menjawab dengan percaya diri dan tersenyum manis.

"kalau begitu anggap saja aku suamimu lalu akan kujadikan kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha sebenarnya" Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar.

'Gluk' Sakura menelan ludah, dia tahu akan ada bahaya yang menyerangnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura hendak menawan bibirnya -lagi,lagi dan lagi-, namun. "jika kau bergerak mendekat akan kupukul kau, Sasuke"

"benarkah?" Sasuke sepertinya menantang. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura akan memukul wajah Sasuke namun dengan sigap di hentikan. Lalu merebahkan Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menindihnya. "kau tahu aku sudah tidak tahan sejak tadi, melihat posisi kita seperti tadi. Jadi ayo mulai S-A-K-U-R-A."

"kya...tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun."

Wah...sepertinya kamar ini akan semakin 'panas' mengingat sekarang memasuki musim panas dan akan ada 'suara kicau' sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati 'memadu kasih' sampai langit ke 7. Hmm... Gairah masa muda memang kuat. Beruntunglah dirimu Sasuke dirumah ini sepi. Jika ada orang tua Sakura mungkin kau akan dijadikan salah satu menu makanan.

~ Tamat ~

Tanpa mereka sadari 4 pasang kekasih sedang mendengarkan suara-suara aneh yang tentunya mereka tahu suara apa itu. 4 pasang kekasih itupun memerah wajahnya.

"sepertinya Teme sudah memulainya, dasar! Kalau begitu Aku akan memulainya juga." si blonde bodoh, Naruto kekasih dari hinata ini membuka suara.

"aku harap Sakura dapat berjalan esok hari, menurutku juga harus memulainya." Neji juga menimpali.

"Sasuke-san semangatlah." ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"merepotkan, apakah aku juga harus? Sepertinya tidak trelalu buruk melakukannya." shikamaru si tukang tidur menyeringai kepada teman-temannya dan dibalas seringaian pula. Sedangkan para gadis yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri 'Matilah aku' itulah yang dipikirkan mereka.

"ayo biarkan teme bermain, lalu kita akan bersenang- senang juga."

~ Tamat Lagi ~

saya membuat cerita ini saat menderita galau syndrom, padahal ini bulan ultah saya :'( tapi kenapa saya menderita *malahcurhat* *digetokreaders*

Ya udah tinggalkan jejak kalian di review ya! Yosh...good bye :*


End file.
